In Comes The Sailors
by kenshins-babe
Summary: What happens when sailor moon and the gang go on a mission to, what the futal era?PLEASE R


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or InuYasha. (although I wish I did) R&R!!!!  
  
Ch 1 A mission to the Past  
  
After school Serena and company were walking to check what they had made on their incredibly important Algebra exam.  
"I hate math tests. They are sooooo boring." Said Serena grumpily. "I probably failed it too."  
"It wouldn't be surprising, all you did was eat or sleep while we studied." Amy replied.  
"She sounds a bit like a cow." Luna said jokingly.  
"That's not funny Luna!!!!" screamed Serena.  
The other girls giggled at Serena's stupidity and her crybaby ways. Of course this made Serena even more upset and she gave everyone a little pouty look. Lita couldn't take it anymore. She cracked up and caused the rest of Serena's crew to laugh as well.  
"Well, let's see if I'm right." Serena quickly checked the scoreboard, and a gasp escaped her lips. She fell to the ground in shock. "Yikes, I made a 12!!!"  
"Hey Serena, look who's coming!" She hopped back up as soon as she saw one of her other friends Kagome walk up to the test board. Serena as usual, had to butt in and ask, " Hey Kagome, what did you make on your test?" "I don't know let me look." She stared at the sheet in fake awe. "Oh WOW!!!! I MADE A," Kagome paused. " whopping 14."  
Kagome sighed and let herself fall to the ground in surprise. Suddenly Kagome looked at her watch and thought, 'Oh, shoot, InuYasha's going to kill me! Or just insult me. But AHAH! I will always remember, sit boy!'  
Kagome laughed quietly to herself, but unfortunately did have to go.  
"Well it was nice chatting with you all but I have to go. See ya!" and Kagome bolted off to the well.  
*************  
"She's nice." Serena said smiling at her friend's retreating back.  
"Yeah, a little jumpy, but nice." Rei replied just as Darien walked up.  
"Hey guys, what's up!"  
"Darien hi! How are you doing?" Rei jumped in always eager to flirt with Darien. Serena of course found this offensive and was jealous; to stop them she ran up and gave him a HUGE hug around the neck, making him fall to the ground.  
"Hi Serena I missed you too."  
Their chatter was soon interrupted by a call on the communicator. It was Luna, and she was obviously upset.  
"Scouts we have an other worldly problem. A powerful demon named Nerracu is on the loose, terrorizing people all through time. Miraculously we have a lock on where he is so scouts," Luna's image paused, then flickered, and came back again. "Meet Pluto in the park ASAP! We will also be sending Rini so prepare for time travel. Be careful!" She disappeared and all the scouts ran as fast as they could transforming along the way. (Darien was coming of course.)  
She was waiting in the middle of the park, beautiful and mysterious as always. She smiled as she laid eyes on Serena and the other members of her court.  
"Well girls. Do you remember what to do?" Sailor Pluto asked pleasantly, as if they weren't about to time travel, just bake a cake or something simple like that.  
Serena nodded and they joined hands, with Pluto in the center.  
"Time Warp!" Pluto yelled flinging her staff high into the air. It let off a mysterious flash and a huge gate, (the Gate of Time) lay inside. As a circle all the girls were pulled through the gate and into the swirling darkness beyond.  
Everyone released hands and found themselves in a beautiful place full of flowers, trees and butterflies. (etc.) (Futile, Japan)  
"Hey where did Sailor Pluto go?" Rini asked searching around unhappily for The Sailor of Time wasn't anywhere in sight.  
"I'm sorry Rini." Sailor Mercury replied being the brainiac as always. "In all the times I've traveled with Sailor Pluto she never comes to the place where she carries her travelers. According to her she just returns to where the Gate of Time lies dormant, or unused until it is needed. That's why we don't see her around very much."  
"Smart person." Sailor Venus muttered as Rini frowned unhappily.  
Lita however was busy admiring the scenery all around them. "It's gorgeous!" she exclaimed.  
"Well we had better find someplace to stay." Sailor Mercury said pulling everyone toward the buildings in the distance.  
***************  
"Soon," an evil voice whispered. "Soon I will have the Shikon Jewel, and the Silver Crystal. Humans, their puny emotions are their downfall." The demon Narraku grinned a hideous grin. "Yes, soon I will have you princess and you, Kikio's reincarnation."  
***************  
"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" Kagome shouted while climbing out of the well.  
InuYasha just gave his famous, "Hmf, took ya long enough."  
Kagome glared back at him. "Do you go to school?!" she screamed.  
"No."  
"Then you wouldn't have tests!!!!"  
"I don't need school, I'm smart enough not to need school unlike some people I know!" InuYasha smirked.  
Kagome smiled inside, 'Ohhhhh, he's gonna get it now!!'  
"Sit Boy!!" and InuYasha crashed face first into the cold, hard, ground. InuYasha moaned pitifully, not moving at all.  
"If it hurt THAT much than next time you better not tick me off huh?" Kagome teased.  
"Leave me alone!" InuYasha whined.  
"Now, now, children, let's go before anymore damage is done." Miroku replied.  
Kagome sighed playfully. "Awww, I wanted to play some more!!" She stopped immediately at the look on Miroko's face though. "But I guess your right."  
InuYasha slowly got up and trotted behind Miroku and Kagome. Kagome was enjoying their surroundings when suddenly she sensed a shard of the Shikon jewel nearby.  
"InuYasha, Miroku, I sense a shard!" Kagome said cheerfully.  
"Then what are you stopping for?" InuYasha responded.  
Kagome grinned as they walked on. Her grin soon faded as her sharp ears detected a girl's scream getting louder and louder as they grew closer and closer. They came to a clearing where a huge demon was chasing around a quickly moving figure. As it grew closer Kagome realized it was Serena. 


End file.
